Seth's Imprint
by courtneythemidnightwolf123
Summary: Peyton is a normal girl with awsome friends, Two brothers, lives with her mom, and her dad's in the army. But that all changes when her crush Seth Clearwater imprints on her and her and her friends are drug into a world of vampires and werewolves. Seth/OC, Embry/OC, Brady/OC, Collin/OC,Quil/Claire, OC/OC Rated T For language. Disclamier: I Own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1: Peyton Landstar

Chapter 1: Peyton, The Sometimes Clumsy Fasion Girl, Landstar.

**Hey! This is my new story. I know I need to finish 'Call of the vampire: Remake' But I'm losing intrest in that story... I have an autor's note regaurding that on the story... sorry. This is a Seth/Oc story because seriously he needs an imprint. He is really cute and is funny. This is set after breaking dawn, so The voltori are gone for now as we know forever because Stephine meyer didn't write anymore books for the saga! Anyway, there will be other couples too, Embry/Oc (Me! Courtney!), Brady/OC (Cari. She would be played by Bella thorne!), Collin/OC (Zendaya. As you can tell she would be played by Zendaya Coleman), Quil/Claire (When shes older and would be played by Selena gomez!), OC/OC (Ethan/ Madison. Madison would be played by Madison Beer. If you don't know who that is she's a singer discovered by justin Beiber and she's really good.). So I hope you enjoy!**

Peyton's Point of veiw.

"Peyton let's go! Your going to be late for school!" My mom yells from the other side of my door. "Ok" I groan and fall out of bed... Literally. I fall right on my face. Luckly I didn't hit anything on the way down and nothing hurts so no brusies... I hope. "You Ok Pey?" My older brother deven asks from my door which he opened and he was trying to hold in his laughter while my little brother max couldn't old it in.

"Yeah just fell out of bed" I say and stand up "Shoo shoo" I say and shove my brothers out of the door. I walk over to my mirror and see that my natrually blonde hair is a rat's nest and my brush is nowhere to be seen. My hazel eyes look tired and my pale skin is still clear. {A/N: When I thought up this character I thought of Peyton List who plays Emma Ross in the disney channel show 'Jessie' As peyton. She's really preety and her character is funny.

Look her up to know what she looks like. :)} I sigh and run to my closet and pick out some black skinny jeans, a purple long sleeved off the shoulder shirt that says 'Fashion got to love it!' it sliver sparkles on it with a black tank top under it, Purple flats, a neckless that says 'Love' thats purple sparkles, and a few black and purple bracelets. "Peyton let's go!" Mom yells "Almost ready! Hey, Where's my hair brush?" I ask "In here in the living room!" Mom answers "Thanks" I yell and walk over to do my makeup. I put on some purple eyeshadow, black eye liner, light pink lip gloss, light pink blush, and a little bit of mascara. I run in the bathroom and find my hair brush in there "Mom my brush is in my bathroom! I think that's deven's brush" I yell shrug and brush my hair.

After I finish my hair I grab a purple lilly hair flower and put it in my hair. I brush my teeth, use the bathroom and when I'm done run down stairs. "Alright I'm ready!" I say. "Alright grab your bags and get in the car" Mom says sighing. I grab my bag and run to the car excited to see my friends. "Wow in a rush much? wanna see your friends" Deven asks as he gets in the car in the back because I got shotgun.

"Nooo! I want to get homework, worksheets, and boring letures from teachers that I've already heard. What do you think?!" I said and deven laughed "Ok I get it." He said "Why do pinapples where bath robes?" Max asks "Ummm... Max they don't" I say "Yeah they do! My friend marvin pinapple where's bathrobes! His whole family does!" Max says and me and deven just look at max. Mom climbs in the car. "Alright let's... Umm... is everything ok?" mom asks "umm yeah max just told us a story about his friend marvin pinapple." I said a turning back in my seat.

"Ok then let's get going then" Mom said started the car and driving off while I turned on the heat and the radio. Here's some things about my friends before you meet them. Courtney walker. She's nice to everyone, She's super shy and only opens up to her friends, She's the best friend you could ever ask for. She listens to your problems and tries her hardest to help you as much as she can, She always thinks of her friends before herself, She very loyal so she won't go off and steal your boyfriend, and she protcetive of her friends, she says you mess with her friends you mess with her and It just dosen't work that way, she also LOVES books you will usually always see her with a book in her hands.

Courtney can be really childsh and crazy when she wants to be and that's usually around her friends. She has a low self esteam and her niceness kida gets her walked all over by the popular kids. People like courtney because she is nice and pretty and not to mention smart and talented. You see courtney is a music prodigy. She can play any instrument, can tell you any note in a song, and the pitch, she can work a sound board really well, she can sing and dance very well, she also always her Ipod with her at all times, she's just an all around music lover.

Courtney has red hair, blue-gray eyes pale skin like mine, and a meduim height. Courtney isn't all that strong so she doesn't get asked to do much in the department. She also has a huge crush on embry call, like my crush on seth clearwater. Courtney hopes to have her on record label one day. Cari Parker. Cari is a party lover type of girl except she doesn't like acahol.

Cari loves to dance and hopes to be a professonal dancer. Cari is also a really good friend. She listens and most of the time knows what your going through and knows how to help. Cari can be loud and loves to help other people but really she just loves to meddle. Cari can be smart but sometimes she's just not.

Cari has red hair like courtney, (Which is natrual for both) Pale skin, Brown eyes, and she's shorter than most people. Cari has a crush on Brady Fuller. Zendaya masters. Book smart, Street smart. Like Cari Z loves to dance.

She's nice and likes to help people out. She's really tall for a girl her age. Z can be loud but is usually not so loud. Z likes to read and listen to music. Z has brown hair, Brown eyes, Tan skin. Z has a crush on a football player daniel and Collin littlesea (Her crush on Collin is bigger than her crush on daniel).

Claire Young. She has the personality of a rose Sweet, Pretty, But can stick up for herself really well. Claire can be really loud but she's usually normal and calm, yet she can be really childish. She has a best friend quil who we all know she likes. And he likes her. They've known each other for a long time like us. So when he told her about being a wolf she came straight to us and we now know about the wolves.

And Quil even told us about imprinting and how he imprinted on claire but he didn't tell claire that and nethier did we. Claire has Black hair, Brown eyes, and over the years her tan skin she had as a child turned paler because of her dad being white, She's also meduim height. Claire hopes to be a writer one day. Then there's Madison Layra. {A/N: Lay Ra Like you lay down with ra.} Madison is a quieter character and she's alittle younger than us. She's tall for her age and loves to sing.

Madison can be loud when she's around us and when she's singing but she's like courtney, a little shy. Madison has Brown hair, Brown eyes, tan yet till pale skin and like me a great sense of fashion. Madison has a crush on Ethan marcuson. {A/N: Mark-uh-Son is how you pronouce that.} Oh yeah I didn't tell you about me. My Name is Peyton Landstar, I can be clumsy sometimes, And I LOVE fashion. I Hope to be a fashion disigner one day.

I have blonde hair, Hazel eyes, Pale skin, and a height like court and madi. I have a crush on seth clearwater and I can be really loud and I get angry really easily when it comes to clothes and fashion. I'm smart and nice. I love to help people but I'm not all that strong. I live with my mom and two brothers who look a lot like me execpt max he looks just like dad who's in the army.

Max has brown hair and brown eyes along with his tan skin since dad's quiluete. "Here we are" Mom says pulling up to the high school "Ok See you mom. See you Max" I say and get out of the car and run over to my friends. "Hey!" I say hugging my friends.

"Hey!" They all say back "Jinx!" They all yell agian and we all bust out laughing. I love my friends...

**Well that's chapter 1. This tells you about Peyton and her life. Next you learn about Seth! It won't be as long since we already know some stuff about seth from the books. :) I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow, or Favorite. Also don't keep the review button waiting. He's lonely :(. I Would love to hear what you think wether it's bad or good! And Just to let you know if it's bad and you call me names I take insults as compliments so you won't hurt me. Thank You! **

**Lots of love,**

**~Courtney~**


	2. Seth Clearwater

Chapter 2: Seth, The werewolf, Clearwater

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 2! This chapter is about the one, the only, Seth! Although you could probly tell from the chapter name... Hahaha. I got this one out quick, More like in a day, because I started it right after I finished chapter 1. Thank you to the people who Favorited, Followed, and reviewed! Anywho I hope you enjoy! **

Seth's Point of view.

"Get up seth" Leah says shaking me. I groan and turn over. I had a long a long night of patrols and I wasn't really ready to wake up. "Was it really that bad" Leah aks and I nodd. "Quil didn't shut up about claire. I know she's his Imprint but seriously." I say and roll over agian "Well sorry to hear that but you have to go to school." Leah said pulled the covers off my bed pulled me by the arm and I landed on the floor hitting my head on the table beside my bed.

"Ow" I groaned "Sorry now get up" Leah said and walked out of my room. I stood up and rubbed my head. Damn that hurt. I changed into jeans and a shirt ran a hand through my short hair and walked into the bathroom. After I was done I walked downstairs to find the rest of my pack sitting in my living room.

"Jake, Embry, Quil? what are you guys doing here?" I ask and Jake shrugs "We came to give you a ride" He says. I shake my head at my alpha and sit down myself. If your wondering what in the world is going on well Jacob is the alpha of the pack I'm in. I was the first to join his pack really. Then there was leah who followed me since I'm her little brother.

Then after the faceoff with the vamp royals because they thought Jake's imprint renesmee was an imortal child Embry and quil, jake's best friends, joined our pack. Then Leah became second-in-command and Embry became Third-In-command of our pack. You see Were all werewolves, well more like shapeshifters but you get the Idea. We turn into Giant horse-sized wolves when we lose our temper. There once was just one pack which Jake was supposed to be the Alpha of but he turned it down and it went to Sam Uley my sister leah's ExBoyfriend who imprinted on our cosin Emily.

Jake didn't want the pack to kill bella, The mother of renesmee, so he left the pack to warn the cullens and I followed him, me being the naive child I am as leah would say. Now the Uley pack has Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, and Collin in the pack, while we have Jacob, Me, Embry, Quil, and Leah and soon enough a boy named Ethan is supposed to join according to billy, Jake's dad. "Well I'm gonna call nessie before we go" Jake says standing up taking out his phone. Renesmee/Nessie Is jake's imprint meaning his soul mate. A lot of wolves sometimes want to imprint like me, leah, and embry we kinda want to imprint.

Then there's Paul. He didn't want to imprint but he did on Jake's sister Rachel and now he's happy. Jared was happy with kim, they were always together, Sam was happy with Emily, They were getting married soon and finally Leah was Over sam and was pretty happy now. Jake is happy with Nessie. And Quil is happy being friends with claire.

One thing about quil and Claire... As soon as he told claire about wolves she freaked out and ran to her friends who promised to keep the secret as long as they knew about everything. I even had a crush on peyton Landstar a friend of claire's but I didn't know if I would impirnt on her since I don't see her much at all. I knew Embry liked Courtney another Friend of Claire's who was really close to Peyton and some people called a total bookworm. While some people called Peyton Fashion crazy. "Alright let's go" Jake said I grabed by backpack and we all got in Jakes truck, Me and Embry in the back.

I Thought about my dad and My mom. Mom was finally doing good and was now dating Charlie swan after dad's death. I hoped dad was doing ok in heaven. Then we made it to school. "see Ya Seth" Everyone yelled and I started walking to class "Jinx!" I heard girls yell and I looked over to see peyton's group of friends including her bust out laughing. I smiled and walked to class...

**So this was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed! It didn't turn out the best that I wanted it to but I think it's pretty good. And I'm sorry if it's confusing and The thing about seth's parents was just stuffed in there. I couldn't find a good way to put it in and I couldn't really think for much in this chapter considering we already know most things about seth. Follow, and Favorite. Please review I would Love to here what you think! **

**Lots Of Love,**

**~Courtney~**


End file.
